Wombo the Wombat
Wombo the Wombat is a 2012 platforming, action-adventure, and open world video game about Wombo, a 10-year-old wombat whose home, Wombat Cove, is attacked, and the Light Stones are stolen by the evil Dr. Enensteeen. Plot Wombo is a regular wombat relaxing in his home of Wombat Cove, when an evil scientist attacks! The Scientist takes the 5 Light Stones and kidnaps Wombeauty. Wombo, bent on saving his home, teams up with his best friend Piggle to find the Light Stones. They look for one when the Cow Cing points them toward Old McDonald, who has been robbed of his by the evil Enensteen. After collecting the stones, one by one, the heroes finally reach Enensteen. They defeat him, but it was a trap! He steals the Light Stones and uses it to power his Power Armor so he can rule the world. The two build a War Cannon and beat him. Enensteen is then sent flying to Antarctica. Wombeauty becomes Wombo's girlfriend, and everything goes back to normal. However, you can still come back and play! Gameplay The game is a open world platformer, where two players, Wombo and Piggle, explore. Wombo can fly and use his sonic screech to attack, while Piggle can sprint up walls, use a charged punch, and preform feets of strength. The game is split up into episodes, inside an open world. Locations Wombat Cove Piggy Plains The Big Snapple Liberty Island Enensteen's Moon Base Arena Island Troll Jungle (DLC) Episodes Episode 1: A Zero Is Born Episode 2: Chores and Trials Episode 3: Troll King Episode 4: Old Mcdonold Episode 5: Hearding Pigs Episode 6: Mecha-Wombat Episode 7: Car Craze Episode 8: Life in The Big Snapple Episode 9: Factory Fails Episode 10: Doom at the Docks Episode 11: Titans on the Titanic Episode 12: Liberty Climb Episode 13: Secret Base Episode 14: To the Stars! Episode 15: Zero Gravity Episode 16: Into the Moon Base Episode 17: The End... Episode 18: ...Or Not Episode 19: Life or Death Episode 20: The End....REALLY! Episode DLC1: Troll Games (DLC) Bosses Troll King (Episode 3) Mecha-Wombat (Episode 6) Kraken (Episode 10) Mecha-Wombat 2.0 (Episode 17) Power Armor Enensteen (Episode 20) Enemies Easy Foot Troll Rebel Pig Robo-001 Moon Crab Medium Armored Troll Bigga Pigga Silver Robo-001 Robo-002 Tiny Titan Lady Liberty Clones Hermit Moon Crab Doomachine Hard Rocket Launcher Robo Rare Gold Troll Doomachine Elite Moon Monster Flaming Lady Liberty Clone Collector's Edition The Collector's Editon includes a Ninja Skin Code for Wombo and a Soldier Skin code for Piggle. It also comes with a code for 5,000 coins in-game. It comes with a golden case and a Gold Action Figure for Wombo, concept art, and the making of Wombo the Wombat. It costs $79.99. DLC Troll Trail DLC $15.00 Includes: Playable Troll King Troll Jungle Area Troll Games Level Super Skin Pack $5.00 Includes: Wombo Skins: Sonic Mario Piggle Skins: Patrick Luigi Playable Characters Wombo Piggle Troll King (DLC) Category:Video game Category:Platforming game Category:Action-adventure Category:Sr.Wario Category:Free roam